StormClan
by Raincloud's Legacy
Summary: Sequel to Divided Loyalties Squirrelflight is feeling miserable without Stormfur. Raincloud wants to find love, but can't in ThunderClan. And, to top it all off, Hawkstar is still a major threat to the forest. Will the clans be able to work to beat him
1. Prolouge

**Hi guys, this is the sequel to Divided Loyalties. I hope you like it, and please read and review!**

"Will they be ready?" a silvery-blue she-cat asked, as she looked down onto the forest.

"If all 5 join together, they will banish the evil that lurks within them," a tortoiseshell cat responded.

"Have confidence, Mistyfoot. The clans will be able to pull through this threat also. Do not forget what happened on the journey here," an exact replica of the silvery-blue cat said calmly.

"I know, but with the new addition..." Mistyfoot trailed off.

"They will be fine," the tortoiseshell reassured the nervous cat.

"Mistyfoot, Spottedleaf is right, you should not worry so much," the silvery cat stood up and walked away. "This meeting is over."

Spottedleaf walked up and followed the cat. But, Mistyfoot lingered behind, still unsure of what would happen.

"Be careful, my love," she said, and walked away with the other cats, disappearing into thin air.

**OOOOOOOO... Cliffhanger.** **I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was short. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to StormClan, the other was just a prologue, forgot to mention that.** **Please read and review!**

The swift tabby, dashed through the forest, so intent on reaching her destination, she didn't notice the cat who was following her. As soon as she reached the border, she yowled a quiet, yet firm cry. Then, a dark gray tom, stepped out of his camp, and slunk over to greet her.

The cat who was watching gasped in surprise. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"_I know their secret now," _he thought, and ran back to were he belonged.

"How are you feeling?" The dark gray tom asked.

"Why do you ask that, Crowfeather? The Gathering was a long time ago, and I'm fully healed," the tabby purred, rubbing against her mate.

"I worry about you, I want you to always be safe," Crowfeather replied. "You know that Leafpool."

Leafpool shrugged, "I'm a medicine cat, I know how to take care of myself." She looked away shyly, thinking about another forbidden love, that didn't work out this well. That one ended in disaster causing both cats much pain. That love was her sister's.

"I have to get back to Squirrelflight, she's been really depressed lately," Leafpool broke away from their embrace.

"Well, I wouldn't blame her. She had her mate and kit taken away at the same time, you have to be there for her," Crowfeather licked Leafpool gently. "Go."

Leafpool flashed him a gratified look and ran back to her own camp. But after awhile stopped, out of breath.

"I guess I'm not as young as I used to be," Leafpool thought, then walked to her camp, taking in the lovely moonlit surroundings.

&&&&

"Hey, Raincloud, it's time to go hunting!" Bengalheart said.

"I know, I was just getting up," she sighed, she hated going hunting with Bengalheart who was obviously in love with her.

They walked out of the camp, her mom giving her knowing looks. Raincloud sighed, everyone in ThunderClan thought she and Bengalheart were mates. And that was far from the truth.

Raincloud crouched down slowly, spotting a mouse. Slowly, carefully, she stalked towards it. When the time was right, she pounced, the poor mouse didn't know what was coming, and squealed in surprise and died instantly.

"Great catch!" Bengalheart chirped.

"Thanks," Raincloud stalked off, thinking that this was going to be a long day.

&&&&

"Leafpool, what's the matter with you lately? You've been as slow as me," Cinderpelt scrutinized her former apprentice.

"I'm not sure, Cinderpelt, I've been feeling so drowsy lately, and I can't run as fast. Am I sick?" Leafpool was utterly confused.

"Let me check you over," Cinderpelt had a scary idea of what was happening to Leafpool. After the full examination, she gave Leafpool a grim look.

"You're going to have kits."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the praise and reviews, you guys are the best! I'm having a little contest, for Leafpool's kits.** **I will choose 2 names from your suggestions, and I will pick a name that I like. Please don't be offended if I don't choose your name, I might choose it for another cat's kits. Please include the kit's apprentice and warrior name too, along with a description. Thanks, and please read and review!**

"Leafpool, how could you do this? You are a medicine cat!" Cinderpelt couldn't even look at her fellow medicine cat. "And, who is this lucky tom?"

Leafpool looked at the cat she had always trusted, know broken in pain of what she had done, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you who did this, but I don't regret it, even if you do." Leafpool stalked away, tears streaming down her eyes, when Squirrelflight saw her and ran over.

"Great StarClan, what happened, did anyone hurt you?" Squirrelflight asked, sounding worried.

Leafpool looked up at her sister, with a tear-stained face, "I'm going to have kits."

Squirrelflight was in shock for a moment. "Leafpool, kits?"

"Yes, I know it's horrible, but I can't prevent it from happening," Leafpool cried, crying more know then ever. "I don't know what to do? What if the clan finds out, what if...?"

Squirrelflight licked her sister's head in reassurance. She did know what to do. She had had a forbidden love and kitting herself.

"Don't worry Leafpool, I'll get you out of this!" Squirrelflight ran off, looking proud of herself. Leafpool only stared blankly, all her hope and will gone.

&&&&

"Come on guys, let's go to see some friends of ours," Birchheart persuaded his children to go to ThunderClan territory. He had just gotten a message from his old friend Squirrelflight, that he needed his help.

"I'll come with you, Birchheart!" his leader Stormfur called from his den, stepping out with his son, Sunspot, on his heals.

"I guess we could come," Birchheart's daughter Shimmereyes relented. She gave her two brothers a look, finally they sighed and joined the crew. The walk to ThunderClan was a long hard one.

Birchheart's oldest son, Flamewinds, asked, "So, who is this Squirrelflight?"

"She's just a friend, that is much older than me, but does have a daughter a little older than you," Birchheart replied, this time sounding very smug.

"Didn't you love her daughter or something?" Flamewinds asked in puzzlement.

"Just a little, but she was much too young for me, I was about 2 years older," Birchheart sighed, a little wistfully. "But, she was the best friend I ever had." After that, the group was silent, for the rest of the trip to ThunderClan. Shimmereyes was getting a little uncomfortable with all the trees around. StormClan was set to the far side of the WindClan border. Her other brother, Mistyair, noticed something was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered. He knew what was wrong though, he even felt a little uneasy surrounded by so many trees.

"The trees, there's way too many of them," Shimmereyes shuddered. Mistyair was puzzled, he knew that the trees were a little disturbing, but Shimmereyes was just being strange. And, he vowed to find out why.

**I know this wasn't a great chapter but something to write I guess. Please read and review, and please enter in the contest!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, I still haven't decided what kits I'm going to choose, but by the next chapter, the kits will be named. Here's chapter 3, so please read and review!**

The group of StormClan cats, finally reached their destination. Stormfur was looking anxious, to see his mate after all these moons.

"Squirrelflight! We're here!" Birchheart called softly into the ThunderClan camp. The orange she-cat, accompanied by her daughter, stepped out of the camp.

"Birchheart! It's so great to see you!" Raincloud burst out, her eyes shining in delight. "Are these your kits? Well, I guess their warriors now but, how are you? How is Applefur?"

Birchheart laughed at his spunky friend. "Everybody's fine, yes these are my kits, Shimmereyes, Flamewinds, and Mistyair." Raincloud seemed mesmerized by Flamewinds. Her eyes swept over his lean black body, with fierce amber eyes, that glowed. She finally tore her eyes away from him, embarrassed.

"Stormfur!" Squirrelflight cried, tears streaming down her face as she saw her beloved mate once again. "And Sunspot!"

"Squirrelflight, I've missed you so much," Stormfur went over to his mate, and purred, rubbing against her fiercely.

Sunspot and Raincloud just glared at each other, the siblings didn't get along so good.

"Alright, down to business, Birchheart can I see you and Stormfur for a second," Squirrelflight commanded. "Children, go to a quiet spot and get acquainted. The so-called "children" went over to a tree, where Sunspot introduced everyone to Raincloud.

"Okay sis, (he said sis scornfully) this is Shimmereyes, Mistyair, and... Flamewinds (he said Flamewinds teasingly)," Sunspot sat down with a bored sigh. Raincloud looked at Birchheart's kits sheepishly. Was it really that obvious that she was attracted to Flamewinds?

Flamewinds looked at the dark gray she-cat. She was very pretty, and smart. Was he attracted to her? No way! She was a ThunderClan cat, and he was from StormClan. There was no way they could be together, he sighed and went over to talk to Sunspot.

&&&&

"Why did you bring us here, Squirrelflight?" Birchheart was puzzled.

"Just don't tell a soul, I said this. Leafpool is having kits," Squirrelflight finished dramatically.

"What! But, she's a medicine cat!" Birchheart stammered, dumbfounded. "And, who's the father?"

"I can't tell you that, I promised Leafpool, but you Birchheart could be the surrogate father," Squirrelflight smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

"Oh no, I'm not getting into this," Birchheart shook his head over and over.

"Oh come on Birchheart, you were once in ThunderClan, you don't have to do anything. ThunderClan doesn't know where StormClan lives, and Leafpool will love the idea," Squirrelflight argued her case.

"Leafpool doesn't even know about this! Get her permission, and I'll think about it," Birchheart said, shaking his head. "Come on guys let's go!"

"I hope everything works out for you and her," Stormfur twined his tail with hers.

"Thanks, I hope so too," Squirrelflight replied wistfully. "Come on Raincloud, let's go home!"

Stormfur looked at his family, wishing he could go home with them.

**I hope you liked it, please review I really appreciate that. Also, don't forget to submit kit's names. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, it's finally time to hear Leafpool's kit's names.** **Now, please don't flame me if your name wasn't picked, if you have a complaint then please PM me. The kits are...**

**Wavelilly, Eveningbreeze, and Fernwind. Congratulations to iamthedreadpirateroberts, Bloodyvampire701, and Mistystream. Enjoy the story, and please read and review!**

Raincloud sat awake in the warriors den. She couldn't keep her mind off of Flamewinds. He got her mesmerized. She loved the way his night-black pelt glimmered when the sun hit it just right, and you could get lost in his amber eyes. She glanced to Bengalheart next to her, Flamewinds was much better then him. She sighed and tried to get to bed.

&&&&

Flamewinds lay awake in the StormClan camp. He was next to Stormfur and his Swallowtail's kit, Flowerpaw. There weren't any established dens, not enough warriors or apprentices for that. He couldn't stop thinking about that she-cat he met today, Raincloud or something. Her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen, and according to Stormfur, that cat could fight all of StarClan and win. He laid his head down, thinking about the one thing he wanted, but couldn't have.

&&&&

"Hey Leafpool! Can you come here?" Squirrelflight called to her sister. Today was one of her good days, she was feeling like the old Squirrelflight, the one before Stormfur went away. Leafpool trudged over, as if she had lead in her paws.

"I've found the cat who could be the father of your kits!" Squirrelflight announced happily.

"Don't say that so loud!" Leafpool hissed fiercely at her sister.

Squirrelflight was taken aback, her sister was never like this. She walked away, tail and ears drooping.

Leafpool felt terrible, "Squirrelflight! Come back, I'm sorry." Squirrelflight kept walking, obviously upset at her sister blowing her off. Leafpool ran up to her, "I'm sorry, please tell me, I'm sure it will be better than Brackenfur, since he already has a mate and kits."

Squirrelflight giggled, "You chose Brackenfur?"

Leafpool cuffed her sheathed paw over her head.

"Follow me," Squirrelflight said, and walked off. Leafpool ran to catch up to her long stride. The two sisters walked off in deep discussion.

**Yeah, I know this was a short chapter but I really wanted to tell you Leafpool's kits. Please read and review, and no flames, don't be offended because I didn't choose your kits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All right guys here's the next chapter, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"What!" Leafpool cried as Squirrelflight told the surrogate father.

"Birchheart," Squirrelflight repeated calmly. She sat in the clearing, dust swirling around her as Leafpool went on a rampage.

"He already has children, and a mate, and he isn't even in ThunderClan!" Leafpool cried.

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out, when the kits come just do it in secret, and give them to another queen, and if someone does find out just tell them Birchheart," Squirrelflight put it simply.

Leafpool looked down at the floor. "Squirrelflight, I want to keep my kits."

Squirrelflight was in shock. "Leafpool, you can't do this. I'm sorry, but you can't keep your kits."

"Why not! When you had Stormfur's you got to keep them!" Leafpool's eyes narrowed to a slit, and she hissed the words out. The medicine cat spun around, and stalked out of camp, obviously going to see Crowfeather.

Cinderpelt came up to Squirrelflight. "She's in love with Crowfeather isn't she."

Squirrelflight whipped her head around. "How do you know?"

"What do you think medicine cats are blind to love?" Cinderpelt smiled at Squirrelflight. "Ever since we moved here, she's been sneaking out at night, I followed her once. But, I thought she would finally come to her senses and realize that something bad like this would happen. I guess not." Cinderpelt walked away. Squirrelflight sighed, not knowing what do to about her love stricken sister.

&&&&

Leafpool crashed through the trees, sobbing. She had to see Crowfeather immediately. Up ahead, she saw WindClan territory. She ran a little faster, almost there, when a paw, grabbed her neck. She felt her throat constricting, and couldn't breathe. Leafpool writhed around, and looked up at the cat who was holding her hostage. It was Rainwhisker!

"So, you've gone out to see your little boyfriend?" he sneered into her face.

"Why are you doing this?" Leafpool choked out.

"I am plotting with Hawkstar, and he wants to eliminate you, and your kin, including Crowfeather," Rainwhisker hissed.

"Why Rainwhisker? Why did you decided to join that evil cat? What did ThunderClan ever do to you?" Leafpool wondered.

"That clan ruined my life!" Rainwhisker hissed, and raised his paw to slash Leafpool into bits.

**Rainwhisker fans can now commence hating me. I know this was unexpected, but that's what every book needs. Reviews are very, very appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know everyone was surprised that Rainwhisker was a killer, but I needed a cat with little publicity. Here's the next chapter, read and review.**

Rainwhisker raised his paw, ready to slash Leafpool into bits. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black streak bowl into him. The evil cat was knocked into some bramble bushes.

"Who are you?" he hissed, his tail swishing furiously. Rainwhisker's eyes narrowed down to slits as he prepared to attack Leafpool's savior.

"I am Flamewinds," the black cat said cooly. At that moment Rainwhisker attacked. But Flamewinds was ready. He jumped onto the older cat's back and slashed it over and over. Then, Rainwhisker flipped Flamewinds. He raised his paw to do the same as he would have done to Leafpool, but a cat came to his rescue. It was Raincloud!

The beautiful gray she-cat clawed her former clan-mate with all her strength. His scarred face was bleeding terribly, and he moaned in pain. Raincloud let go of her victim, and he scampered away, yowling.

Flamewinds looked at her shyly, "Thanks for saving me."

Raincloud smiled at her true love, "It was no problem, he was easy to beat after you hurt him pretty badly."

Leafpool looked on in astonishment. Who was this cat? And, why did Raincloud seem so awed by him? Was her niece in love?

"Um, guys, not to be rude, but who is this cat?" Leafpool was perplexed.

"Oh, I'm of StormClan. My name is Flamewinds, and my parents are Birchheart and Applefur," Flamewinds smiled at the medicine cat.

Leafpool was in shock. Birchheart was supposed to be the surrogate father of her kits. He couldn't have kits of his own!

"Leafpool, what are you doing near WindClan territory so late?" Raincloud looked utterly confused.

"Looking for herbs, they have a lot of coltsfoot around here," Leafpool told the same lie every time.

"Well, thanks again, for saving me," Leafpool told Flamewinds.

"Well, we wouldn't have been here if it hadn't been for Raincloud," Flamewinds gave the ThunderClan cat a loving look.

"Let's go Raincloud, we have to get home," Leafpool turned and started back to ThunderClan.

"Bye," Raincloud called after the StormClan cat. She turned and followed her aunt to ThunderClan camp.

&&&&

"Hello Leafpool," Squirrelflight greeted her sister. "Why is Raincloud with you, and where is Rainwhisker?"

Leafpool shook her head, "You'll find out soon enough." The medicine cat walked over to her father's den.

"Come in Leafpool," Firestar spoke from his alcove, where Sandstorm and Brackenfur were eating with him.

"Is something troubling you dear?" her mother looked at her.

"Yes, I was out collecting herbs, and a cat attacked me, it was Rainwhisker. Then, a StormClan cat, Flamewinds, I think helped me, but when Rainwhisker got the better of him, Raincloud came and saved the day," Leafpool told the story of what had happened.

Firestar looked troubled, "Why did he do this?"

"He said ThunderClan ruined his life, and was working for Hawkstar, so I guess he ran there after Raincloud hurt him," Leafpool shrugged.

"I'll call a clan meeting," Firestar stood up and walked out of his cave, to leap onto the Highledge. Leafpool sat down next to Sorreltail, and Bengalheart. Sorreltail looked worried, Leafpool had a feeling that she wouldn't be pleased after the news that Firestar would bring about her brother. Unless she already knew.

**I hoped you liked that chapter, just so you all know, I have my own website. It's It doesn't have warrior fan-fics, but has books that I made up, please visit it. And, reviews are very appreciated!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey everyone, just so you know, my story is going to be put on hold because I am going to Florida for a week. Please don't be too upset, because I am coming back to write more. Please feel free to visit my website while I'm gone, it's called It doesn't have any warrior fan-fics, but it books that I plan on writing and publishing. Thanks loyal readers, and I'll see you when I get back!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was in Florida for a week. But, I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"How did he find out? I'll skin the cat who told on my brother!" Sorreltail hissed under her breath. Leafpool fidgeted in her seat, she had never seen Sorreltail like this. She decided to keep quiet for a while, but prayed Firestar wouldn't say anything.

"I have called this meeting because, Rainwhisker has chose a different path from ThunderClan. He has attacked our medicine cat, Leafpool while she was out collecting herbs," Firestar told the clan his shocking news.

Sorreltail whirled around to face Leafpool.

"How could you tell on him! He was my brother, and I thought you were my friend!" she hissed at the shocked medicine cat. Leafpool looked at her friend in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed at her friend.

"Well, when a cat from my own clan tries to attack me, I think I would tell my own leader!" Leafpool shot the words back at her friend. The medicine cat stalked off, tail swishing uncontrollably. The rest of the clan looked on in astonishment, even Firestar who sat open mouthed on the Highledge. He quickly regained his composure.

"This meeting is called to an end," he said and leapt off the Highledge to his den.

Squirrelflight quickly ran over to her sister. Leafpool sat in her den looking forlorn.

"Are you okay?" Squirrelflight asked gently.

Leafpool shone her shining eyes onto her sister, "No! I lose my friend, I'm having kits, and you think I could be okay?"

Squirrelflight looked at her with round eyes, "I'm just trying to help! Sorry, but I think I know what it feels like to have kits when I shouldn't!"

"Yeah, well at least you were allowed to keep Raincloud, I"m not allowed to keep any of my kits!" Leafpool turned away and went over to her nest. "Just leave me alone." Squirrelflight walked out of the den, head bowed.

&&&&

"It will become time soon, when you will rise to meet your destiny, and save the four clans. Together, Rain and Flame will wash away Bird, to bring six clans into the forest," the voice faded into the distance.

"Wait! Who are you? What do you want me to do?" Raincloud cried to the voice. She woke up, and looked around, puzzled. She wasn't in a clearing with a hawk circling her head. She was in her den, she tried to shake off the dream, but it kept coming back to haunt her. Raincloud got up and watched the skies unfold, as rain poured down.

**I know it was a short chapter, but please read and review! I'll hopefully update more soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I'm a little sad because no one is going to my website, and if they are, they aren't signing my guest book. So please PM me if you want to know my site. And,** **here's the next chapter.**

Stormfur awoke with a jolt. He had thought he heard his warrior Flamewinds mumbling in his sleep about rain and flame. Why this disturbed him, he didn't know, but he felt the need to talk with his mate, Squirrelflight. He stretched slowly, and got up and walked into the rain, making his pelt stick to him.

The gray cat bolted to ThunderClan territory, eager to speak to the love of his life.

&&&&

"Stormfur, I'm going to come with you," Squirrelflight responded to her mate's question. Stormfur purred so hard, you could see his fur rumbling.

"What about Raincloud?" he asked. Squirrelflight looked uncertain.

"I'll have to ask her, she seems pretty happy in ThunderClan,"Squirrelflight said. Stormfur's ears drooped.

"All I ever wanted was for our family to be together," he said. Squirrelflight licked his ears in reassurance.

"I know, me too. I'll talk to her in the morning, you're going to have to go now, the dawn patrol is going out soon," Squirrelflight looked downcast as Stormfur left. She desperatly wanted to live with StormClan, but couldn't leave her daughter behind. Squirrelflight looked up as her father came over to her. He looked deeply troubled.

"What is it Firestar?" Squirrelflight was worried. He glanced at her worriedly.

"I had a dream from StarClan, it was about Mistyfoot, and who she loved," Firestar looked puzzled. "And they said it all connects to Leafpool also."

"Why are you telling me this?" Squirrelflight wondered.

"Because, I can't tell Leafpool, and I think she's having kits," Firestar looked at his daughter. "But how can that be?"

Squirrelflight could only look at her leader in astonishment.

**I know this was a short chapter, but if you remember in the prologue, Mistyfoot said, "Be careful my love."** **This all has to do with that. So please visit my website, and read and review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter of StormClan, once this is done, I'm going to write a new story called Dawn's Life. It's about a cat who wants to discover who she truly is. So, stay tuned for that. And, for the people who want to know my website is ****Here's the next chapter:**

"Um..." Squirrelflight stammered, she didn't know what to say. Firestar's green eyes looked sadly at his daughter.

"She is isn't she," he looked at her as only a father would look at his child. Squirrelflight couldn't lie.

"Yes, but I won't tell you whose they are, and don't bother Leafpool about it, she'll tell you when she's ready," Squirrelflight responded to her leader's question. He sighed and trudged back to his den, looking a thousand years older. Squirrelflight looked at her father sadly, not knowing what to do. But, she realized that she had to talk to Raincloud. She saw her sharing tongues with Bengalheart, and felt her heart start to sink. She had a mate in Bengalheart, why would she want to leave?

Squirrelflight trudged away, just like her father, knowing she would never be reunited with her mate again.

&&&&

Raincloud grudgingly shared tongues with her Clan mate. She and the rest of the clan knew he was crazy about her, but she wanted something else, and he wasn't in ThunderClan. He was in StormClan. She just couldn't get her mind off of him. Was this how her mother felt for Stormfur?

She got up abruptly. "Bengalheart, I have to go see my mom, she looked a little depressed," Raincloud saw her mom, and got worried. He nodded, with a loving look in his eyes, and let her go see Squirrelflight. The gray she-cat got up and ran over to the warriors den, where her mom was trying to sleep.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Raincloud was astonished at Squirrelflight's downcast face.

Squirrelflight looked up sadly at her daughter. "Stormfur asked us to go join StormClan with him. It's what I want to do more then anything. But, seeing you with Bengalheart over there, I couldn't leave you." Raincloud stared at her mother in astonishment.

"You think I'm in love with Bengalheart? No! He's just crazy over me!" Raincloud laughed. "I would love to come to StormClan with you!" This was her chance to be with Flamewinds. But, what about her friends? And, Leafpool? But she wanted to get to know Birchheart's kits better, and of course Flamewinds would be there.

Raincloud hesitated for a moment but said, "Of course, I'll come, let's go!" Squirrelflight smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Wait, let's go tell Firestar about this though, I don't think he would be happy if his daughter, and grand-daughter just ran off," Squirrelflight bounded over to the great leader's den, looking happier then she did in days.

&&&&

"Firestar!" Raincloud shouted into her grand-father's den. He came out, bewildered, why did Raincloud and Squirrelflight come to his den?

"Hello father," Squirrelflight dipped her head in respect to the clan leader.

"Hello, what do you guys want?" he asked.

Squirrelflight looked around, "I think it's best if we went into your den." Firestar led the cats into his den.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

Squirrelflight said, "I think it's best if we brought Sandstorm in here as well." He nodded and went outside to fetch his mate.

They both sat down and looked at the two cats.

"Speak," Firestar said.

Squirrelflight took a deep breath, and said, "Me and Raincloud are leaving to join StormClan. I feel so alone without Stormfur, and Raincloud wants to see Birchheart again." Sandstorm looked at her kin in shock. Firestar just looked at them sadly.

"If that is what you wish, then we shall not stop you," Firestar bowed his head.

Squirrelflight licked his shoulder, "Thank you." She went over to her mother and licked her shoulder. Sandstorm returned the good-bye with tears streaming down her face. Raincloud said good-bye to her grandparents, and the two cats left ThunderClan, and their old lives forever.

**Okay, that was my new chapter, and the next one will be half-Leafpool's POV, so please read and review! And don't forget to visit my website and sign the guestbook!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, sorry, I haven't updated in a while but school has been keeping me realllllllly busy. So, here's the next chapter, and for anyone who wants to know, my website is Please visit it! Oh, and just so everyone knows, this doesn't correspond with Twilight.**

Leafpool ran through the forest, to go see her mate. It was almost a moon since she last saw him. The ThunderClan medicine cat ran through the thorns, their menacing pricks, piercing her body. As she approached WindClan territory, she saw Raincloud, and Squirrelflight. Puzzled, she went over to them.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as their backs were turned. Raincloud jumped 5 feet into the air.

"Leafpool! Don't scare us like that!" she gasped, her heart racing.

"What are you guys doing?" Leafpool ignored her niece. Raincloud glanced at her mom, wondering what to tell the medicine cat. Squirrelflight nodded.

"We're going to go join StormClan," Raincloud, wiggled in excitement.

Leafpool looked at them in astonishment. "What do you mean?" Her eyes were narrowed in confusion and worry. "You were going to leave without saying good-bye!"

Squirrelflight laid her tail on her sister's flank, "We're sorry Leafpool, but it would have been to hard to say good-bye to everyone." Leafpool shook in rage uncontrollably, but then realized she might never see them again, and calmed down.

She sighed, "I guess this really is good-bye. I hope we'll get to see each other again one day." Squirrelflight licked her sister reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I know we will." Raincloud smiled at her aunt, and mother and daughter went off to StormClan territory. Leafpool sighed, and went to go find Crowfeather.

At the very edge of WindClan territory, Leafpool waited, and waited. She stifled a yawn, and got ready to go back to her camp.

"Leafpool!" someone whispered rather loudly in her direction. She whirled around, thinking it was Rainwhisker, coming back to seek his revenge. Her neck fur laid back down when she saw it was Crowfeather.

"Hey, I've been waiting for a while," she went up and nuzzled her mate. "I have something really important to tell you."

He looked at her, bewildered. "What is it, Leafpool?"

She looked at the cat she loved with her whole heart, and took a deep breath, "I'm having your kits." Crowfeather looked astounded at the news.

&&&&

"Stormfur!" Squirrelflight called out into the dead of night. The gray tom looked up sleepily, and saw his mate and kit.

He sat up, "Squirrelflight, Raincloud. What are you doing here?"

Squirrelflight went over, and nuzzled her mate, "We've come to join StormClan." Stormfur's eyes brightened instantly.

"That's great! You better get some rest, you can sleep next to me Squirrelflight, and there might be some room next to Shimmereyes, Raincloud." Raincloud looked for Birchheart's daughter. She saw with frustration that Shimmereyes was next to Flamewinds. She went over to the she-cat and fell asleep instantly.

&&&&

Raincloud woke up with a start. She looked around, puzzled. She wasn't in the warriors den in ThunderClan. She was sleeping next to Shimmereyes. Then, it dawned on her. She was a new member of StormClan! Raincloud looked up to see cats bustling busily around her.

"Oh, so you finally wake up," Flamewinds teased her as he walked by with a mouse by his paws. She got up, and cuffed him lightly by the head with her paw.

"Be quiet, mousebrain!" Raincloud got up, and stood up to join him. "I'll hunt with you."

He nodded, and the two cats walked out of camp, their pelts brushing. Raincloud decided she was going to like it here.

**Please update soon, and visit my site!**


	13. Chapter 12 the other one was a mistake

**Hey guys I want to update quicker from now on, so here's the next chapter. My website is Please visit it. Read and Review!**

"How can that be Leafpool?" Crowfeather looked at her with wide, blue eyes. **(A/N: Does Crowfeather have blue eyes?)** Leafpool looked at him confusedly.

"I thought you would be happy about this!" she meowed. "I thought you loved me." Crowfeather looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I loved Feathertail also." Leafpool looked at her mate in astonishment.

"So you'd rather have her bear your kits than me!" Leafpool hissed. "Well fine Crowfeather, lets just pretend I never came into your life!" Leafpool stalked off, her tail held high, while all the while, Crowfeather looked up into the realms of StarClan.

&&&&

Raincloud and Flamewinds walked into StormClan camp, a bundle of prey loaded into their mouths.

"Well, it seems like you guys caught a lot of prey," Stormfur nodded in their direction. Raincloud purred with delight at hearing praise from her father. Then, Birchheart came up to them.

"Raincloud! I didn't know you joined StormClan until Squirrelflight told me, that's great!" he purred with amusement.

Raincloud dropped her prey to respond to her friend.

"Yeah! I decided to come join her, because of Fla.. I mean all my friends here," Raincloud quickly fixed her mistake. Birchheart noticed and purred in amusement.

"Okay, if you say so."

"All cats of StormClan, please meet by the Meeting Reeds for a clan meeting!" a voice yowled from the center of a circle made by reeds. Raincloud wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Just follow me," Flamewinds gestured with his tail. In the center of the reeds was Stormfur, he had obviously groomed himself, and his silver fur shone in the starlight.

"Squirrelflight and Raincloud please come up here," he spoke in a tone of authority. Raincloud looked at her mother, who just nodded and they went to go stand in the center with Stormfur.

"These cats have left their clan to become part of ours. Squirrelflight, do you vow to be a loyal member of StormClan, and uphold its laws?" Stormfur bowed his head onto her shoulder just as any Clan leader would do.

Squirrelflight licked her mate's shoulder, "I do." They looked at each other for an instant, and every cat in the small clan saw love flash between them.

It was Raincloud's turn now. "Raincloud, do you vow to be a loyal member of StormClan and uphold its laws?"

Squirrelflight licked her father's shoulder, "I do."

Stormfur turned to face the crowd, "I now present two new members of StormClan!" The cats cheered just as they would for any new warrior.

"You're an official member of StormClan, that's great! Now we can be together," Flamewinds purred, then blushed **(A/N: Can cats blush?) **As he realized what he said. Raincloud smiled at him.

Nearby, Shimmereyes was watching the pair. She hissed under her breath. Her brother, Mistyair came up to her.

"Is something wrong?" he teased. She whirled around to face him.

"NO!" she yelled at her brother. He looked at her with his crystal-blue eyes.

"So what? Flamewinds has found a mate. It isn't the end of the world," Mistyair tried to reassure her sister.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm happy for him, why can't you believe that!"

Mistyair looked at her, "Are you sure about that?"

"No, I'm just jealous, she's beautiful, why can't any tom look at me that way?" Shimmereyes wailed.

Mistyair nodded at Pantherpaw, another one of Swallowtail's kits who was looking at her wistfully. "I don't think you should say that." She glanced over at him, and smiled. She had to admit he was an attractive cat. Shimmereyes smiled, and went to go talk to him. Mistyair smiled, and let the lovers be together.

**Please read and review, I'll hope to update quicker in the future. Visit my site!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, please, please review! I haven't been getting many lately. Here's the next chapter, and don't forget to review. If you want to go to my website, please email me at and I'll send it to you.**

Leafpool got ready to go to the Gathering with her clan mates. She was very depressed, and walked next to Whitenose who noticed something was wrong.

"Is something bothering you?" Whitenose asked the medicine cat.

Leafpool looked at the warrior. "No, nothing I'm just a little depressed." Whitenose looked and went to Firestar to report the behavior of their medicine cat.

"Firestar, Leafpool seems sad lately, and a little rounder," Whitenose told her leader.

Firestar's green eyes blazed thoughtfully as he considered Whitenose's words. "You're right, I'll talk to her after the Gathering."Whitenose nodded and went back to go join her friend.

Leafpool didn't even noticed, and kept on staring at the ground. As ThunderClan reached the Gathering spot, they saw Hawkstar looking proudly down on the other cats.

"There's going to be trouble tonight," Whitenose said to her companion. Leafpool just nodded absently.

"I would like to talk first at this meeting!" Hawkstar announced as soon as the first ThunderClan cat crossed the fallen tree.

"Relax, they just got here," Onestar glared at the RiverClan leader. Hawkstar turned his ice blue eyes in contempt towards the smaller cat. Only Leafpool noticed the look he gave the WindClan leader. She looked around for Crowfeather, but caught herself, remembering what he had said to her.

"RiverClan has a new deputy! His name is Rainwhisker," Hawkstar nodded to the gray former ThunderClan warrior. Hisses of disgust from ThunderClan cats flew his way. Rainwhisker just narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"And now, I have some business I want to share with you all. I think it would be best if RiverClan expanded its territory," Hawkstar paused for dramatic effect. "Our prey is becoming scarce, and our queens having more and more kits which leads to more mouths to feed."

The clearing was silent with the mouths of cats agape. Hawkstar looked expectantly at the other leaders beside him.

Blackstar quickly recovered first. "This is very similar to what Tigerstar did back in the old forest."

Hawkstar nodded, "I'm not trying to repeat Tigerstar's bad habits, but I'm sure you cats could see it my way."

"No, I refuse to give up the territory we've earned to RiverClan. Back in the old forest, we never would have tolerated this," Firestar snarled defiantly in the younger leader's face.

Hawkstar looked at the forest's savior, the chosen cat, and nodded cooly, evidently annoyed about the lack of enthusiasm.

Leafpool looked up at the Great Rock, the visions of the leaders were beginning to swim through her head. As the leaders began to descend from the Great Rock, Leafpool collapsed onto the ground. A tremor started to ripple through her body. The kits were coming! In front of all these cats!

"Crowfeather," she murmured, while contractions tore apart her body. As soon as the last letter came out of her mouth, a gray figure emerged from the throng of cats surrounding her.

"I knew you'd come," she smiled weakly, and got prepared for the new arrivals of ThunderClan.

**I decided to put you into suspense, so please read and review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and thanks so much to Snowfeather, Hopepool's Legend, and Mistystream Longtail's Loyalty. Please read and review!**

"Leafpool!" Crowfeather dashed through the crowd to be with his beloved mate in her hardest moment.

"I thoug.. thought you didn't love me," Leafpool whispered.

"I'm sorry, of course I do! It's just that me and Feathertail really had something, and when you were saying you were going to have kits, something just changed within me," Crowfeather meowed, tears streaming down his face. "But I know I love you." Leafpool smiled and purred, but her face turned to a grimace as one kit started to come through.

"MOVE!" a voice called as one cat pushed her way to where Leafpool was. Leafpool recognized the voice instantly. It was her friend Mothwing.

"Leafpool! You never told me you were going to have kits!" Mothwing sounded shocked at the news.

"I know, but just help now!" Leafpool yowled at her friend. The head of the tiny kit was just pushing its way into the world. Leafpool pushed as hard as her body could take, and her first kit was born.

"He's beautiful," Crowfeather murmured. The kit was an exact replica of Crowfeather, except he had his mother's eyes and he mewled for milk as soon as his father stopped licking him.

"It's okay Leafpool, you're doing great!" Mothwing reassured her uptight friend.

Leafpool panted heavily, and the group of cats circling her stepped back a little to give the queen some room to give birth. Leafpool pushed and another tiny kit came. Leafpool turned to look at it. It was so little but Leafpool managed a smile before more contractions wracked her body.

Mothwing looked silently at the little kit, it was weak, and barely breathing. She glanced at Crowfeather who looked back at her grimly. They both knew the kit wouldn't survive. Crowfeather took the kit away, and watched his only daughter die beside him. He cried silently as the kit went to join StarClan.

Leafpool looked around, "Where's my kit?" Mothwing gently whispered what happened into her ear. Leafpool narrowed her eyes in hatred at what happened.

"You let my kit die! You're supposed to be a medicine cat! What good can you do if you can't save a little kit?" Leafpool hissed at her friend. Mothwing looked at Leafpool with wide, hurt eyes.

"You're right. I'm not fit to be a medicine cat. If Mudfur was here, that kit would have lived," Mothwing bowed her head.

Crowfeather ran up to the RiverClan she-cat, "It's okay Mothwing, you're doing the best you can." He spoke to her in a low voice.

Leafpool looked at her downcast friend, "I.. I'm sorry Mothwing. I know you did your best."

Mothwing looked at her friend, "I'll make sure you and your kits live from now on." She spoke with such determination and a grit in her eye to succeed. Leafpool smiled at her.

Then, a major ripple tore through her body. Another kit was coming. She ground her teeth together, and let the routine of labor course through her. The kit emerged, and it was a beautiful tabby she-cat, exactly like her mother. Leafpool smiled, and then pain coursed through her body, as another kit tried to wiggle its way into the world. A lot of blood filed out of her body as this kit burst out.

"Crowfeather..." she trailed off as she passed out into cold, dark nothingness.

"Leafpool! NO! You have to stay and take care of your kits!" Crowfeather knelt down beside her body. "I can't lose you too."

**Poor Crowfeather. But, what do you think will happen? Will she live or die? Of course I already know what happens, but do you? Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and please read and review! **

Leafpool opened her eyes to see herself in the middle of a beautiful, peaceful meadow. Leafpool knew what had happened. She had gone to join StarClan. Then, a young she-cat stepped out from behind a tree. It was Cinderpelt!

"Cinderpelt!" Leafpool bounded over to her former mentor. She gave her a respectful lick on the shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Cinderpelt smiled at her apprentice. Her eyes were filled with pride and sadness.

"I'm very proud of you Leafpool." Cinderpelt gazed at her. Leafpool looked at the StarClan member in surprise. "But, I'm a medicine cat, and I had a mate with kits!"

Cinderpelt looked at her apprentice sadly, "You had the courage to follow your heart. I didn't, " the former ThunderClan medicine cat looked down as if she could see someone down there.

Leafpool gasped. Her mentor never loved somebody! "What are you talking about?"

Cinderpelt looked at Leafpool almost as if she was confused. "I loved somebody. I knew it was horrible, but I couldn't help it."

"Who was it Cinderpelt?"

Cinderpelt looked at her former apprentice sadly. "It was your father."

Leafpool looked at the cat in shock. How could her mentor love her father? "What are you talking about?" Leafpool repeated herself.

"It started when I was his apprentice. I had a major crush on him, and wanted to be exactly like him. I told nobody, not even my brother," Cinderpelt took a deep breath, almost like it was too painful for her to speak.

"Go on," Leafpool prodded the cat.

"Okay, then I had my accident. Fireheart felt distraught. After that, I thought he truly did love me. Then I saw something one day that broke my heart. I was sneaking out of Yellowfang's den to confess to your father how I felt about him. I saw him behind the nursery, I was ready to spring out of the bush where I was hiding when I saw Sandstorm come up to him. I held back to see what would happen," Cinderpelt stopped, tears streaming down her face.

Leafpool licked her gently, reassuring the older cat.

She continued, "They rubbed against each other lovingly. Then, Sandstorm asked Firestar, "Do you love me?" Firestar purred like crazy. He replied, "Of course I do." Sandstorm smiled, and said, "But what about Cinderpaw?" Firestar shrugged his shoulders. "She's just my apprentice. She means nothing to me, I just like her as my friend." Well, after that I just ran as fast as I could back to Yellowfang's den. That's why I decided to be a medicine, I knew they were forbidden to have a mate, and I wouldn't have to grieve for my lost love. But, I guess it's good, because without them together, ThunderClan would never have had a chance for you to be their medicine cat. Leafpool, they need you now more then ever. It isn't your time to join StarClan, your destiny awaits." Cinderpelt finished her sad story, then disappeared into thin air.

"No! Wait, Cinderpelt! Don't leave me! What is my destiny?" Leafpool cried out to the sky. "What do I do?" Leafpool felt herself wake up in the middle of the clearing, her kits and Crowfeather beside her.

"Leafpool! You're awake!"

**Please read and review! I would really appreciate them. And, whoever reviews gets a Leafpool plushie!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if some of you are confused, if you are then just PM me and explain why you are confused, and hopefully I'll clear it up for you. Please review!**

Leafpool opened her amber eyes to see Crowfeather's blue ones gazing down at her, tears glistening.

"You're alright," he sighed in pleasure. He quickly turned his head away, embarrassed, not wanting to show his emotions.

Leafpool smiled at him, "Of course I'm alright, I only had kits you know."

Crowfeather grinned back at her, "I just worry about you." The couple purred and touched noses tenderly while their kits suckled hungrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" Onestar looked incredouslly at his warrior. Crowfeather looked away from his leader sheepishly. "Did you know about this Firestar?"

The noble ThunderClan warrior bowed his head, "Yes, I did know about this." Leafpool looked astonished at her father.

He nodded to her, "Yes, I knew you were going to have kits, but I will not tell who told me." Onestar looked at the leader.

"And you won't punish them!" he yowled in disgust. The WindClan cat looked away from the fiery pelted cat in dismay.

Firestar looked up to the sky as if he was searching for help in the stars.

"I think a suitable punishment enough is having them not go to any more gatherings, and are forbidden to see each other," Firestar announced.

"What! I think the kits should be killed, or at least taken away!" Hawkstar hissed.

Leafpool and Crowfeather exchanged scared glances. How could they ever survive if their kits were gone.

Onestar looked at the RiverClan tabby with renewed respect. "You may have something there," he said.

Firestar widened his bright green eyes, "You can't possibly think of doing that?" Onestar just looked stubbornly at him. "How would you like it if _your _kits were taken away."

Onestar looked horrified when Firestar said that. Leafpool looked at her mate. Why was Onestar so spooked when Firestar said that. Crowfeather's puzzled glance told her he knew nothing about that as well. They were just going to have to figure that out.

**I hope you still remember in the prologue what Mistyfoot said. It will all come down to this soon. Please read and review! And... LEAFPOOL PLUSHIES TO**...** BRAMBLECLAW626 AND BLOODYVAMPIRE701! YAY! Please review guys, you know you want plushies. This chapter's plushie is Crowfeather!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I have school, and cross-country, and horse-back riding. So... please review and you'll get Onestar plushies plus Mistyfoot cookies!!**

Onestar lay in his den, looking up at the sky. He sighed and thought of what his life could have been. The WindClan leader knew he had to help Crowfeather get through with his forbidden love problem.

"Mistyfoot, how could you have left me?" he wailed to the sky, not knowing how she really died. "Why did you kill yourselves with deathberries?" The cat broke down in tears, sobbing into his den.

&&&&

The blue-gray cat looked down at the forest. All she saw was one cat, the cat she had loved.

Another cat, identical to this one laid her tail across her shoulders. The cat spun around, alarmed.

She relaxed when she saw who it was, "Oh, mother it's only you."

"Mistyfoot, don't grieve for him, I know how you feel. I had a forbidden love too," Mistyfoot's mother spoke in a calm, commanding voice.

Mistyfoot whirled around, "At least you got to stay with father longer, you knew the reason why he died, my mate is thinking I committed suicide! You don't know how I feel!"

The blue-gray cat looked up in alarm. "I'm just trying to help." She got up and walked away.

Mistyfoot looked back on Earth when once again, another cat came by her shoulder.

Mistyfoot looked at her. It was Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's medicine cat from long ago.

"Don't be too harsh on your mother," the wise cat spoke. "Bluestar is only trying to help."

Mistyfoot looked at the pretty she-cat in dismay, "But she just doesn't get what it's like! She has Oakheart right here with here, while my true love is down there grieving for me!"

Spottedleaf looked at the distraught warrior, her amber eyes gleaming with sadness and hurt, "I know how you feel. What do you think it was like watching Firestar have kits with Sandstorm, I always thought we would have a future together. But, without me dying, Squirrelflight and Leafpool wouldn't be here, and what would ThunderClan do without them? Sometimes things just happen for a reason."

Mistyfoot looked at her, "Yes, but my mate doesn't even know if I wanted to kill myself, I never got the chance to tell him!"

Spottedleaf spoke with wiseness, "You still have that chance." She walked off, leaving the RiverClan warrior to ponder over her words.

**I know, very short chapter. I'm definitely going to update soon, but I need at least 5 reviews! I know you people are out there, so please review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews, I knew you could do it!! Here's the next chapter, and you all know what to do!**

Hawkstar stood in his den, pacing back and forth across the floor. He had to put his devious plot into action. He would finally destroy ThunderClan and that dreaded Firestar once and for all! His ice blue eyes gleamed with anticipation, and menace.

"Deputy!" He hissed. "Get in here!" Rainwhisker walked in, bowing down to his leader.

"What is it you want sir?" he asked bowing his head as well.

"Well, what I truly want is to destroy ThunderClan once and for all, but since that can't be achieved just yet, go fetch a patrol, and go to StormClan territory, I must talk to their leader at once!" the dreaded leader hissed.

Rainwhisker looked puzzled but left the den and got a patrol, and on they went to StormClan

&&&&

Raincloud purred as her and Flamewinds played in the lake, cooling down on the hot summer day. Her gray pelt was almost black from the water, and Flamewinds coat was even darker.

"Do you think we'll be bringing any fish back?" the she-cat asked her companion.

He laughed, "No, I have a feeling we scared them all away." The two cats fell silent, each thinking their own thoughts about each other.

"_I'm so glad I moved here, where else could I be with Flamewinds?"_ Raincloud thought, feeling a pang of love shoot through her whole body. She snuck a glance at the handsome tom, and he caught her eye. She whipped her head back around sharply. He smiled at her.

"_Thank StarClan that cat came her, it was absolutely boring without her. It doesn't help that she's the most beautiful thing that StarClan ever sent us either," _Flamewinds thought to himself. _"But do I love her?"_

The two sat for a moment more in the peaceful quiet, when a loud crunching noise interrupted their thoughts. It was a RiverClan patrol with Rainwhisker at the head.

Raincloud spun around in fury, "You! You're the one that tried to murder my aunt and betray ThunderClan! Get out of my territory at once!"

The almost identical gray cat looked at the younger warrior, "You seriously think you could take on this patrol? Just take me too your leader!"

"Never!" Flamewinds hissed. He lunged at Rainwhisker, but the gray cat batted him down easily.

"Flamewinds!" Raincloud shrieked. She immediately rushed to his side.

"Aww, your protecting your boyfriend?" Rainwhisker hissed. He clawed the she-cat by her pelt and she fell down to the ground, limp.

"Never defy RiverClan!" the former ThunderClan cat snarled. "Take them away, Heavystep." The RiverClan cat nodded and took away the StormClan cats.

"Now it's on to Stormfur," Rainwhisker smiled with evil delight.

**Please review, I'm going to stick to the 5 review** **thing. So everyone please review. Whoever reviews gets a Flamewinds plushie!! I know it's tempting!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews!! -Throws Flamewinds pillows to everyone- Here's the next chapter please review!**

Leafpool waited outside of the ThunderClan camp for Crowfeather, he had to come to her because the kits couldn't go away from the nursery. She looked at her three kits lovingly. They were perfect, everything about them was. It also didn't hurt that Crowfeather was their father.

Leafpool shivered in the cool night breeze. The moon shone on her tabby fur, making her look like a StarClan cat. Then, she heard a rustle in some nearby bushes. At first, the medicine cat froze but then realized it was Crowfeather.

"Hey Crowfeather, come look at the kits," she purred. The medicine cat bounded over to the bushes. A dark figure stepped out. But, it wasn't Crowfeather. The shadowy cat slashed through Leafpool's pelt. The cat gave out a yell of pain. She tried to defend herself, but fell down.

The cat stood over Leafpool, and she realized it was Rainwhisker, trying once again to kill her. She struggled under his strong hold. But, the other cat was stronger, and clawed her throat.

"My kits!" Leafpool cried out as she fell into darkness forever.

**I'm sorry I had to kill off Leafpool, but that was part of the plot. I know it was a really short chapter also. I'm sorry about that as well. You guys know my rule, I need at least 5 reviews before the next chapter. Please review!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers!! You guys are definitely the best! Please read and review!**

Firestar led his patrol to the WindClan border. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining, beating down on his pelt. The clan leader stretched, showing off his lean muscles and battle-scarred pelt.

His mate playfully swatted him over his head, scolding him for being such a show-off. He purred in amusement and the pair chased each other to the Moonpool, not bothering to wait for the rest of the patrol. The ginger cats lay down to rest, and wait for the other members of the patrol.

"What did you think you were doing?" Dustpelt caught up to them first, panting. His dark brown coat was almost black with sweat from the long run.

"We're sorry Dustpelt, we just..." Sandstorm looked away sheepishly.

"No, it's my fault. I think I was showing off a little too much," the fiery-pelted leader bowed his head in shame. At that moment the rest of the patrol came up, and they had tears in their eyes.

"Brambleclaw! Cloudtail! What could possibly be wrong? You look like a pack of ShadowClan cats just chased you!" Firestar looked at his normally unshakeable clanmates.

"I wish it was just that," Cloudtail looked at the ground, his snowy white fur drooping, and crying uncontrollably. (A/N: I don't know if cats can cry, but I think they should be able to.)

Firestar was feeling a little uneasy, it really had to be something bad for his loyal warriors to be this rattled. "Tell me what is wrong!" he commanded.

"I think it would be better if we showed you." Brambleclaw started going back towards ThunderClan territory. The rest of the patrol followed along obediently. He stopped close to the nursery. He swept his tabby tail passed some bushes.

"No!!!!!! Not Leafpool!!" Sandstorm looked at the ravaged body of her daughter. She started to sob uncontrollably.

Firestar looked over his mate's shoulder and saw his dead daughter, the kits nowhere to be found.

"Who could've done this?" he asked to the stars, tears pouring out of his green eyes. "Who could have done this?"

**Yeah, I know it was kind of a boring chapter. But, I had nothing else to do, and you guys are definitely getting better with reviewing. Remember, I need at least 5 reviews!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!! I love you guys sooo much, you're definitely the best! Please read and review!**

Stormfur woke up from his restless sleep, his mate right by his side. He had had disturbing dreams, and hadn't seen Raincloud and Flamewinds since yesterday(A/N: This is set just a day after the two got captured by Rainwhisker, Leafpool died that night, and they found her the next day. This is happening also the day after Leafpool died, and the StormClan cats got captured.)

"Hey, Squirrelflight, do you know where Raincloud and Flamewinds are?" he nudged his mate gently, trying to wake her up.

She shot up like a bee had just stung her, "Who's attacking?"

Stormfur looked at her strangely, "No one is attacking."

Squirrelflight looked at her mate with wide eyes, she looked very alarmed, "We are being attacked!" She shouted and he looked over his shoulder. RiverClan cats were coming, lots of them!

**OOOOO!!! Cliffie!!! Sorry it took sooo long to update. I have had a lot of things on my mind. Please review!! You know I need at least five! OH, sorry for the short chapter also.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry about the incredibly long wait. I've been really busy. But, here's the next chapter, please review!!! I need at least five.**

Leafpool looked down on the planet as her parents saw her mangled body. The tabby tried to look away, she couldn't bear to see her parents like that. She turned around, sobbing gently when she ran into Spottedleaf.

"I know how hard it must be for you," she soothed the younger medicine cat.

Leafpool narrowed her amber eyes to slits, "No, you don't know! You didn't have kits!"

Spottedleaf looked taken aback at that comment. Leafpool was never vicious, she always had a calm temperament. "No, you're right," she started off slowly. "But, the kits will be fine, they will have a great destiny. Crowfeather will take care of them."

Leafpool looked down once more, as her parents were carrying her body back to ThunderClan camp, "I just hope he isn't too torn. He lost both of his forbidden loves; me and Feathertail."

Spottedleaf looked down at the WindClan camp. Crowfeather played happily, totally unaware that his mate joined the ranks of StarClan. Leafpool joined her and just stared down, looking at her one true love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Firestar, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Brambleclaw walked into camp with sober faces on.

"What is the pro... OH MY STARCLAN!" Brightheart screamed when she saw that they were carrying ThunderClan's medicine cat. She rushed over to the once-happy patrol.

"What has happened?" she wailed, tears falling silently from her eyes.

Firestar heaved a great big sigh. He looked about 100 years old, "We really don't know, we just found her like this. And the worst part is, the kits are gone."

The whole camp was starting to emerge from their dens at the sound of this.

"What do you mean the kits are gone?" Mousefur wheezed. "Who could have taken them?"

Firestar shook his head, "Unless Crowfeather took them, I really don't have a clue." The rest of the clan looked at their old medicine cat in horror.

"Who would kill a medicine cat?!" Sorreltail cried. She looked at her best friend with such sadness in her eyes, that her kits started to cry.

"Mommy, what happened?" the youngest, a jet-black one named Nightkit.

Sorreltail just looked away, too depressed to say anything.

"Who will be our medicine cat?" Longtail asked. The clan didn't respond. No one knew if ThunderClan was ever going to have a medicine cat.

**Yeah, I know that was a really bad chapter. But, I'm really starting to get bored with this story. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it. I'll have to see, but in the meantime, keep reading and reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys its me Raincloud's Legacy.** **I'm really sorry but I've decided to not continue StormClan anymore. It's going horribly, and I'm not really into it. I'm incredibly sorry. If you want to know what was supposed to happen then PM me. I'm coming out with a new series. The first book is called Rising Dawn, it's part of the Dawncloud Chronicles. Please read it!**


End file.
